Pandora's Box
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: What if instead of trying to bribe Troy, Sharpay went after him another way? What if her decision had darker, more devastating consequences for Troy?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pandora's Box

Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )

Rating : M

Pairing : TB/GM

Timeline : HSM 2

Summary : What if instead of trying to bribe Troy, Sharpay went after him another way? What if her decision had darker, more devastating consequences for Troy?

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Disney.

00000

Prologue

00000

" We could do it in the talent show. "

Troy started at Sharpay's presumption. Unable to believe that she would actually try this. Then again since preschool she had been very... er... that is to say a major diva.

" Look, Sharpay, I'm already doing the show with Gaberiella, who I am very late in meeting. "

" But you could do it with me instead. "

" No, I promised her..."

" You promised to sing with me. " Sharpay interrupted.

" Not in the talent show. " He sharply replied.

" Daddy would be so happy if you would sing with me. "

" I'm sorry. "

Troy backed up into the sweet performed flowers, and started away from the stage. He was someone who wanted to please everyone, but he knew enough about his classmate to know that if he didn't put his foot down, then she would keep trying.

" You really love her. " Sharpay commented.

He paused, glancing wearily at the blond. " Yeah, I do. "

" You'd do anything for her. " Sharpay continued. " You'd do anything to protect her. "

" What's your point? " He quietly asked.

" Did you know that the club has a zero tolerance policy on drugs? Then again so does our school. " She smiled darkly. " It would be a shame if poor Gabriella was caught with drugs. Why her whole life might be ruined. "

" She would never...."

" It wouldn't matter, not if someone had a picture showing a bag of say... ecstasy in her locker. "

He turned around fully, seething at the self-satisfied expression on her face. The same expression she'd had after getting Zane expelled for supposedly beating on Ryan. The same look she'd had when she blackmailed their fifth grade math teacher into changing her grades. The exact way she'd smirked when she got the call back date changed the previous year.

" What did you do? " He whispered.

" Let's just say if you don't play my game, your little girlfriend will be fired, expelled, and brought up on charges. " Sharpay's smirk grew. " And don't bother trying to get the pictures from me, I've stored them in a safe place. "

His throat went dry at her words. He wasn't dumb enough to call her threat. He knew it wasn't a bluff, just like he knew she really did have pictures that would frame his girlfriend.

More than that, he knew that she would destroy Gabriella if he didn't play. It wouldn't matter that she had lost Troy, or that she didn't get her way. It wouldn't matter because she would take Gabriella down with her.

There was simply nothing he could do. Nothing but say the words that would change his whole life.

" What do you want me to do? "

11111

Chapter One

11111

Troy dribbled the basketball, trying to ignore the slight throbbing in his left temple. It had been coming and going since the his talk with Sharpay. Gradually getting worse the more she pulled his strings.

Absently he shot the ball, grimacing as it almost missed, and reclaimed it. He cradled it in his hands.

Things were moving to fast, and he was nothing more than a puppet. Sharpay had forced him into a promotion that he didn't deserve. She'd arranged for him to meet the Red Hawks, and he was going to be singing with her in the talent show.

A song that was his and Gabe's. Something that made his stomach churn and contract at the thought of performing it with someone he didn't love.

" Hey, look at you. " Gabe commented on his new sports jacket.

He beamed at his approaching girlfriend. One of the people he could always count on. Someone who would support him no question asked.

" Yeah, it was a gift from the guys. "

" The guys? " She hedged. " You mean all the tall people? "

" Yeah. " He confirmed. " Listen, I've got to go in a minute. But afterwards, we'll go see a movie or something. I promise. "

" The thing about promises is that they're easily broken. "

Troy froze at those words. Worry flooded his nerves at the disappointment flickering on her face.

He'd been so sure that she would support him. Maybe he had been naive to think she would blindly trust in him with his current behavior.

She hadn't fully regained her trust from the previous year's misunderstanding. That was obvious, and why would she?

His stomach became nauseous as he realized that his situation had just gone from bad to worse. She didn't know about the blackmail, or the way Sharpay had masterfully maneuvered him.

She knew what she saw. Him being a jerk to his friends, and his snubbing her.

' Crap. '

" I know. " He said.

" There's also the staff baseball game. "

He frowned at the memory of the game. Something he had promised he'd play in.

" You forgot. " She sighed.

His shoulders slumped at her words. " No... I just... I got the dates mixed up. But I'll be there, I promise. "

" Hmm. "

" I'm sorry I missed lunch, but it's been wild, you know? " He changed the subject. " I just can't believe how things are working out. "

" So I see. " She commented dryly. " Italian golf shoes, new clothes, your own golf cart. "

He nearly backed up at her tone. She had passed disappointed and was heading into aggravated. She wasn't going to take much more.

Oh, she might overlook another incident or two, but she was close to her breaking point.

A flash of agony shot through his temple warning him of the incoming storm. Telling him he needed to ease back, but it didn't tell him how he was supposed to do that.

" I bet it's hard to keep track of it all. " Gabriella studied him. " It's almost like you're a new person. "

" Hey, Tiger Woods, you still have your jump shot? "

He flashed a small grin at his friends as they came out the back door. Most of them were fine, but he could see the anger in Chad's posture.

" Yo, Bolton, let's go. "

He spun to the red SUV that pulled up. The Red Hawks Captain was leaning out waving to him.

" What are you waiting for, Hoops? Invite them over. We'll show them some game. " Zeke literally lifted off at the idea.

" I don't think that's how they roll. "

" Not how they roll? " Chad challenged.

" That's not what I meant. " Troy back tracked. " It's a closed practice. Sorry. "

" Well, don't let us hold you back. " His best friend snapped.

" Bolton, let's go!! "

" What about our game? " Zeke quizzed.

" Didn't you hear? " Chad asked. " That was so yesterday. You know, when we were a team. "

" I'm sorry, guys. " Troy apologized, backing toward the vehicle. " Look, I'll see you at the staff game. I promise. "

" Like you promised to have lunch with us? " Gabriella questioned softly.

Troy swallowed as he opened the back door.

" Hey, Bolton. That's my ball. " Chad called.

He froze in shock. Chad had unofficially given Troy the basketball in third grade. It had never left him since. Not during any of their fights, or even the one time they'd had a knock out, drag out, fist fight.

It was a symbol of their brotherhood. Just like the baseball bat he'd unofficially given to Chad in elementary school.

They had sworn that day that under no circumstances would they ask for them back. Not unless they completely and permanently declared their brotherhood null and void.

He locked eyes with Chad. Blue eyes meeting hazel. He desperately searched for something, some hint of any understanding or acceptance.

All he found was rage.

He tossed the ball back to Chad, and climbed into the SUV. The instant he slammed the door closed he saw Chad's eyes close to him, and with it, any hope of recovering their friendship.

" Let's get out of here. " He whispered. " I wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Evan's after all. "

He meet the Captain's eyes in the rear view mirror, and was surprised to see empathy.

It was then that he realized that the Red Hawks knew more about his situation than he expected. Enough that they could spot the underlying actions and reactions.

Maybe, just maybe, he had some support after all.

11111

He groaned under his breath. His left temple flaring from a low throbbing to a rapid beating. The stupid pain that had made him late for work, was also putting him off his game.

The calf of his right leg cramped up on him, radiating around the strange cut running the length of his calf.

He hadn't noticed it until he'd gotten home the night Sharpay blackmailed him. The stupid thing had been filled with needles and barbs, not to mention numb.

" You okay, kid? " The six foot Roberts nudged him.

" Yeah, just need a breather. " He forced himself to smile at the guard.

He walked off court, nodding to his father. The gym teacher had shown up on Mr. Evan's invite, something that frustrated the teen.

He didn't want to see the community college grad brimming with pride, or to see the barely contained excitement in his father's face.

His dad had wanted to go to one of the major University's. His wish to play with one of the top teams, and go on to a professional basketball career.

Fate hadn't been so kind. His father had been forced to stay home and nurse a home bound father.

The teacher had managed to go to the local community college over an eight year period, but it wasn't until Carrie Bolton had died that he'd taken a job at East High.

The middle aged coach was good humored about his life, but there would always be a tinge of regret for what could have been.

In turn, his father had started to live through Troy. Pushing the teen into basketball despite his sons own obsession with the game. It was why Troy had never been able to follow his other love of music until recently.

It had taken his father a long time to accept that Troy loved to sing, still the teen held back, able to sense that his father allowed it mainly because of Troy's mother.

That showed now more than ever. The man wanted Troy to go professional. He wanted Troy to ignore his singing for a sport.

Troy loved b-ball. He wanted to follow his dad's dreams, because they were Troy's dreams too. He just wished that the Coach would back off and support his love of singing.

He fished his cell out of his gym bag, hitting the speed dial for Gabriella's cell. It went directly to voice mail.

" You ready, man? " Captain Marks asked.

" Yeah. "

He threw the phone back into his bag and stood up. Reluctant to continue, but trapped between his own dreams and Sharpay.

As he took the offered ball, he shot another look at his bag. She hadn't answered, on purpose or not, he couldn't say. So why did he feel like he was losing her?

11111

Ryan.

Ryan had been recruited by Troy's group. Sharpay's twin had infiltrated the team.

Yeah, the other boy had been pouting over Sharpay trying to recruit Troy for the Huma Huma What's It. Yeah, Ryan seemed genuinely upset with Sharpay over the duet.

The question was whether the other teen was switching sides to be Sharpay's double agent, or was he actually on the outs with his twin?

Then there was Ryan's interaction with Gabe. The blonde had been awfully cuddly with Troy's girlfriend. Something Gabriella had been very casual about.

He grabbed his forehead as a sharp pain erupted behind his eyes. The pool swam briefly, making him dizzy before fading. A lurching sickness spread from his stomach into his chest, and he no longer had an appetite for breakfast.

He blinked rapidly at Gabriella's disappearing form. She was almost separated from him, almost willing to walk away from him.

His life was being ripped apart. He'd lost Chad, and the rest of the team. He was now about to lose Gabe and there was nothing he could do about it.

" They looked rather comfortable. "

He peered at Sharpay out of the corner of his eyes. The smug look making him want to just run away.

" Then again, Ryan has been nursing a crush on your sweetie. " The blond sauntered up to him. " Or is that your ex-sweetie? "

" Was there something you wanted? " He demanded.

" Our rehearsal's after dinner. Be there. "

" Fine. "

" And Troy? No stripes. "

He rubbed his eyes, not really hearing her. The headache was getting worse, and if it didn't let up soon, he'd have to go to the doctor.

" Did you hear me? "

" Yeah, I heard. " He muttered.

" Great. Tootles. "

He needed to see the doctor.

Though, maybe later. Much later.

11111

' Nononono. Oh, god no. '

He ran after Gabriella in pure grief. Grabbing her arm on the short foot bridge.

" I can explain. " He begged, willing to tell her the truth no matter the consequences, just as long as she stayed with him. " Sharpay.... "

" ..can give you a scholarship. " The genius finished. " I can't compete with that, and I don't want to. "

" No, you don't understand. "

" I understand all I want to. " Gabriella pushed him away. " Just let it go, Troy. Let _me_ go. "

Troy's right temple exploded in excruciating pain. His world turned upside down making him lean on the nearby railing to remain on his feet.

He tried to call out to his ex, tried to beg and plead, but he was overwhelmed in agony. It engulfed him, making his stomach turn inside out with nausea, and his headache made him briefly black out.

He heard Gabriella's mom drive away, and fell to his knees. He couldn't think, or move, just barely stopping himself from completely collapsing.

Troy dry heaved, muscles trembled weakly before he gave in, and rolled onto his back in surrender.

Maybe he should go to that doctor after all.

Definitely.

11111

" Possibly Migraines. " Dr. Faye stated. " I couldn't say what kind. At a glance, it may to be chronic. "

" The headaches didn't start until this summer. " Troy protested.

" Adolescent migraines have far different symptoms than adult migraines. Unfortunately that makes it very difficult to diagnose. "

" It can be treated, though, right? "

" It can be managed. "

Troy stared at the elderly Doctor. She was being unusually careful in her words. For someone so blunt, and stern to be so gentle was discerning.

" Meaning? "

" I won't give you anything until I know for sure, but I do want you to start performing relaxation techniques. Yoga, meditation, etc. "

" The nurse will provide you with a diet on your way out. Follow it strictly. Little to no caffeine, sodium, MSG, alcohol, chocolate, or energy supplements are among the changes. "

" No exercise that causes you to overexert yourself until we know if it's Migraine's. Golf is okay if you take it easy, Basketball in moderation is fine, no weight training of any kind. No exercise during or just after an attack. "

" But...."

" No, Troy. " She cut off sharply. " Look, if you want to play I can't stop you, but I will be calling your parents about this. I will also be telling them that your attacks seem worse whenever you exercise. "

Troy deflated.

The minute his parents knew he was finished. His mother while open minded, and good natured about his sports, was more more than willing to put her foot down when necessary.

On the other hand, his father would be disappointed and upset, but not enough to risk Troy's health.

In other words, he was grounded.

" Anything else? "

" Too much to go into. I'll provide you with a packet on migraines. " The gray haired woman commented.

" Mainly keep track of the attacks. Ifs it's migraines there will be a trigger. Most of the time it's connected with changes in blood pressure. Sports, certain foods, anything extremely stressful. "

" Sharpay. " He muttered darkly.

" Excuse me? "

" Nothing. "

Troy rather sheepishly avoided her piercing gaze. Instead he tried to keep anger from flooding his emotions.

Sharpay had been the initial trigger, of that he had no doubt. It was during her stupid song, when she blackmailed him into singing, that the attacks started.

After that it had been one constant period of stress. Oh, it lessened and worsened, but it was always there.

Each action being controlled by the diva. Each word spoken according to Sharpay's script. Every meeting forced by the female twin.

It had reached a climax hours ago, when Gabriella had quit her job and broken up with him.

That was when he had his worst attack yet. It was when he made an emergency trip to his doctor.

Now, his hopes of playing professional basketball might be over. Along with his playing during senior year, and with it his dreams.

" Troy, we don't know if it's migraines yet. This is just some precautionary measures until I can schedule more tests. The chances are it's some minor condition. _If_ it's anything at all. "

" But you don't think it is. "

" No. " She admitted. " No I don't. "

Somehow, he didn't think so either.

11111

Troy entered the Lava Springs kitchen holding his bagged breakfast up to ward off Zeke. A fact that caused the calm teen to become instantly offended.

" So my foods not good enough for you anymore? "

" No, I just...."

" Forget it. " Zeke snapped.

He decided to just let it go for now. He didn't want to talk about his health crisis, or explain the massive overhaul to his life.

Instead he collapsed at the nearby island, sending everyone but Kelsi scattering.

He glanced over at his shy friend in question. Silently asking what else had happened in the time he'd been missing.

The petite composer slid a sheet of paper toward him with a sad smile. Her open face showing her lack of anger with him.

Troy reluctantly read the notice. The sharp black lettering making his blood boil, and his blood pressure climb dangerously.

His fist snapped shut around the paper as he stood up. It took all his will power to drop the ball to the island, but he managed, barely.

Sharpay had struck again.

The blond diva had bulldozed his friends out of the talent show. All so she could guarantee that she'd win some stupid ten cent trophy.

It had to stop. She had to stop.

He headed for the member locker room. There was nothing left for him at Lava Springs, and when he curbed Sharpay, he would have even less.

First, he'd put the gifts to him into his locker. Second, he needed to pack his stuff, and put it in his truck. After that, he would quit. Then and only then, would he confront Sharpay.

His left hand convulsed. The calf of his right leg was throbbing violently. The muscles felt extremely weak, like they were dissolving.

Troy frowned at the newest problem. He wasn't sure what was going on, or why it was starting, but it would have to wait.

Right now, he needed to end the blackmail. One way or another.

11111

He shoved the door to the rehearsal room closed. Blue eyes narrowed at Sharpay and her calculating smirk.

" Troy..."

" I won't sing with you. " Troy declared quickly.

" Oh? " Sharpay quipped. " And your ex? Or have you forgotten that I can destroy her. "

" I've been considering that, and it occurred to me that you never actually proved you have any pictures of your little frame up. "

" If you don't heel you'll get your proof. "

" Right, like I'm going to believe an airhead managed to get the combination to Gabriella's locker, or bought ecstasy. "

" Please, Fulton was more than willing to give me her info. " Sharpay rolled her eyes. " As for the ecstasy? A hand full of calcium supplements scrapped down, and engraved. "

" You mean you've been blackmailing me with calcium? " His groaned in disbelief.

" And I'm going to continue unless I decide to upgrade. "

Troy gave a real smile for the first time that summer.

" What? " Sharpay asked wearily at his behavior.

He pulled a small recorder from his pocket, flickering it off and locking the buttons so there was no chance of recording over the tape.

" What the hell is that?! "

" The end of your control issues, " He stated simply. " and unless you want it to become public, you'll destroy the pictures and let the junior staff perform in the show. "

" T-that's blackmail! "

He slipped the recorder back into his pocket as he started for the door.

" Oh, and Sharpay? Don't bother trying to get the tape, I'll be putting it in a safe place. "

" I'll destroy you!!! "

" You already have, Princess. " Troy softly opened the door. " You already have. "

11111

His leg was dragging. The stupid thing had him limping when he started for his trunk. It had begun to burn and areas were going numb.

Troy maneuvered around the stack of steel beams. He wasn't sure why the club needed to put in an underground steam room. They already had two others, all in perfect condition.

" Give me the tape, Troy! "

He sighed heavily as Sharpay appeared in front of him, her face purple with rage.

" Sorry, I can't do that, see I have this thing about being blackmailed. " Troy slurred with his vision blurring.

" You work for me, you insignificant little worm! Give me the damned tape!! "

" FYI, I quit, and I am going home. " Troy snapped.

He started when the blond grabbed at him with claws out. Sharp nails ripped at his face and shirt. The perfectly manicured hands tugging and scratching at him in search of the recorder.

A surge of dizziness hit him full out, making him stumble with her next shove. His body lurched back, over the edge of the twenty foot drop.

Blackness engulfed him briefly with a new level of anguish. Crashes exploded over and on him, driving the air from his lungs.

" Ohmygod... This isn't happening to me...." Sharpay's voice cut through the pain. " I can't... I can't be here..."

He blinked his eyes, getting some vision back in time to watch the blond flee toward the parking lot. Away from help.

Blue eyes slowly scanned his body, taking in the glass stabbing into his chest and left arm. His right leg was bent in an odd angle, and his ribs were pressing into his lungs. His left leg was trapped under a beam that had fallen.

The far end had thankfully landed on the side of the bulldozer, keeping it from severing or crushing his leg.

' Thank god. ' He exhaled in relief.

The teen carefully reached for the cell phone clipped to his belt. His right hand clutch at the space on his side finding air.

He let his head fall to the side in confusion. The phone, his only life line, was laying five feet from him. Far out of his reach next to a small blow torch.

Troy slipped his working hand into his front pocket, gripping tightly at the item Gabriella had given him for Valentines day.

He had two choices.

He could lay there, in a closed off area on the off chance that someone would find him. There was a worker or two that used it as a short cut.

One, was off today and tomorrow. The other didn't use it unless his girlfriend was off shift.

His other choice was to do whatever he had to in order to survive.

He slipped the item from his pocket. His decision was already made. He just had to do it.

11111

" .....blow torch.....stopped bleeding.... "

" ......leg cut..... clean up.... stump.... "

" ......Hawaiian Poppy.... allergy.... poison.... "

" .....found tape..... Sharpay........ "

" ....Troy!!! "

11111

The pocket knife flipped between his right fingers absently. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything with all the pain he was in.

His right leg was in a cast, and while the antidote to the Hawaiian Poppy had been administered, there was some lingering effects in the calf area.

Much to his frustration it was the most minor of injuries. Several ribs had broken in his fall, piercing a lung.

As for his left leg....

Troy had made the life altering decision to amputate it with the pocket knife in his hand.

There had been no other way. The fact had been confirmed by the surgeon.

The teen had been bleeding out so fast he wouldn't have lasted more than ten minutes.

As it was, when he'd made it to his cell phone, he'd had to use the blow torch and some scrape metal to cauterize the worst of the wounds.

His actions, while saving his life, had left him without a leg. Worse when he'd sealed the wounds on his left shoulder, arm, and chest Troy had left a number of muscles deeply scarred.

While he was alive, his actions had destroyed his sports career. With it, he'd lost all hopes of a scholarship.

His grades were mediocre at best. Leaving him with music as his last recourse.

The problem was that he had no hope of a musical or theatre scholarship.

There thousands of performers that were better, with years of training, and more experience.

So what was he going to do?

He had no money for college. No alternative dreams, and no clue what to do with himself.

He wasn't depressed or anything. In truth he was very happy to be alive no matter his situation.

It was that his future was looking very dim. His friends had no clue about recent events, and Gabe wasn't answering his calls.

He would be lucky if he could attend the last half of his senior year. Troy was looking at months of excruciating recovery and physical therapy.

" Good Morning, Mr. Bolton. "

And his day had just gotten bad.

He glared at the beaming Mrs. Darbus. Why she was in his hospital room during summer vacation, he didn't know.

" Morning. " He mumbled.

" I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, so I'll skip the pleasantries. " She beamed at him. " Your father told me about your conundrum and it occurred to me that I may be of some help. "

" Really? How? " He brightened up.

He was desperate for some idea, no matter how crazy, of a possible path to take.

" I've wanted to retire for several years now, but until now I haven't found anyone I would trust with my theatre. " Mrs. Darbus explained.

" What does that have to do with me? " He frowned in confusion.

" I want you to replace me. " She smiled. " You could get a General Education BA from Central New Mexico Community College. "

It was workable. The classes were very short and very intense. He could get through each class in a matter of weeks.

The cost of the classes were doable if he took a job. With his injuries, it would be hard and would be exhausting.

But, again, it could be done.

" You'll be required to be a teachers aide before you can be licensed, but you can work that off under my direction. " She continued.

He was speechless. It was the perfect solution.

" Of course, you'll need a second BA in another subject. Drama teachers are required to teach a second course. Art, debate, sports. "

Absolutely perfect.

He might be unable to play anymore but he could teach. The golf and tennis teacher was also in the process of retiring.

He could get a BA in general athletics which would cover both sports.

" Thank you. " He whispered in an attempt to keep from getting emotional.

" Good, I'll make the arrangements. In the meantime, I'll give Ryan a list of reading material for you. " She stood to leave. " You have a lot of work ahead of you. "

Troy leaned back as she left. His happiness had burst into absolute euphoria.

He had a new career option. A way to go to college, and a future.

11111

" Mrs. Montez? " He awakened in surprise, his eyes searching for his ex.

" She's not here. " The widow stated softly.

" She... She didn't come? " He frowned.

" She doesn't know. " The woman grimly refused to make eye contact.

" Why? I called and... "

" My daughter is under the mistaken impression that you love each other. "

" We do. I love her with all my heart. " He protested.

" I'm not going to debate it with you. " She scowled at him. " Stay away from my daughter. "

" Wh-what? No!! "

" You plan to marry her? " She snapped. " Then what? Are you going to play house wife? Maybe depend on her to support you and any children? "

" No!! Mrs. Darbus is arranging for me to replace her. In a year or two I can be a full fledged teacher with two BA's. "

" A job that pays hardly anything. Not enough to live off, not for a family. "

" We can figure something out. " He argued fiercely.

" And her education? Do you expect her to give up dreams of Ivy League college? "

" It would be just a few years, then we could be together. "

" Are you really that stupid? " She asked in disbelief. " She's already refused early admittance because of you, and if she finds out about.... this... a crow bar couldn't separate her from you. "

She was right. Gabe was a stubborn, pig headed woman. She refused to leave East High despite his willingness to have a long distance relationship. So why would things change now?

He couldn't let her go. Not this time. It had been Gabe that had kept him alive in that pit. It had been her that gave him strength to fight.

" Let's say you get married. She goes to UA and you become a teacher. You'll be happy at first, but in a few years that will change. "

" No it won't. We'll.... "

" You'll resent her for being used against you. You'll become depressed over your lost career, start drinking, and you'll take it out on her. "

" You're life is over, Troy. Don't take hers too. " She pleaded.

" I love her. " He ground out. " I love her so much. "

" Then stay away from her. "

He shoved his right hand into his hair. His frustration and grief unbearable.

It was Gabe's choice, not his. It was a decision that had to be made together. Something to discuss and research.

" My company has asked me to transfer in the coming months. " She meet his eyes firmly. " Stay away and I'll refuse. "

It was over.

She knew about the blackmail, and now she was using that knowledge. This time there was no get out of jail free card. No tape recorder.

Mrs. Montez could transfer at anytime, and Gabe would have to go with her. No ifs, ands, or buts.

" You win. " He rasped. " I'll stay away. "

" Thank you. " She nodded in relief. " For everything you've given up for her. "

It was over, and this time there would be no second chances.

11111

Troy threw the tiny screw driver onto the bed with a groan of relief. It had taken two weeks but he'd managed to put all the pieces of his project together.

" And what did the screw driver ever do to you? " A giant said entering his vision.

He cursed from position on the bed and glanced up at the tall Red Hawks Captain.

" What are you doing here, Cap? "

" You left your jacket at the club. "

Troy stared at the Red Hawks gym bag Marks threw into a nearby chair. He'd left all the gifts behind when he quit, including the stuff the team had given him.

" I can't use the scholarship anymore. " Troy admitted.

It had been a long month. Too long.

Being bed ridden had been torturous. Knowing that it was truly over with Gabe had made it all the more agonizing.

" Coach Bolton told me. " Marks explained. " Mr. Evans also talked to me about the situation. "

He frowned up at the man in confusion. " Then why...? "

" The team wants you to keep them. " The Captain informed him. " You made a good impression on us. "

" Thanks, Cap. "

" The Coach said that you hadn't found a new job yet. "

" I'm not exactly in a position to be working. "

" Good. " The man beamed. " I have a coaching job for you. It doesn't pay much, but you'd be doing me a huge favor. "

" What kind of coaching could I possibly do? I'm a crippled student. "

" The Red Hawks does a lot of work with the Hope Center. "

" Isn't that the Rec.. club for underprivileged kids? "

" Yep, and one of the coaches recently quit. He was in charge of the beginner basketball class, along with the Center's youth golf team. It would be five hours out of your day, though you're welcome to do additional work in other areas of the Center. They couldn't pay you extra so it'd be on a purely volunteer basis. "

He really needed money for CNM, now more than ever. The job offer would supply it, if just barely.

It was also a very good cause.

The kids needed the outlet the Rec. provided. They needed the hope the programs gave them. The chance for a possible future.

There was also the fact that he would get to work with kids. He'd never admit it, but he had liked working with the ones at Lava Springs.

" They have music and drama programs. All of which are understaffed. "

" I'm in. " Troy agreed before his mind could catch up. " But I can't start for a few months. "

" No problem, we can cover for you, just get yourself back onto your feet. Oh, before I forget, Coach Bolton asked me to give you this mail. "

Troy sat up, taking the envelope and cardboard tube.

" Thanks, man. "

" I'll catch you later, Bolton. " Marks ruffled his hair.

He waited until the player left, and opened the envelope. A picture of Ryan and the Wildcats holding the trophy fell out. He flipped it over.

A single word in Kelsi's handwriting was scrolled across it. The large purple Thanks blared up at him.

She wouldn't have told anyone about her suspicions. Not without seeing or hearing proof for herself.

That in and of itself a relief. He didn't want to do anything to aggravate things with Sharpay.

He reached for the tube next, popping the top off, and dumping it upside down. The worn bat he'd given Chad tumbled out.

The final piece to their friendship. The last string holding their brotherhood together.

Tears threatened his eyes, leaving him to fight against them with all his power. He was a man, and men didn't cry.

He wouldn't cry for the lose of Gabriella, or Chad, or his dream job. He wouldn't show weakness. He wouldn't shed a tear.

Rage roared in his chest. He lashed out, slinging the bat across the room. Troy ripped the IV's from his arms. Fists pounding at the bed rail in a blur of violence.

All the pain, the anger, the helplessness surged through his muscles. A howl burst from his throat around the trickle of tears.

Who did he blame? What was responsible?

Mr. Evans for not realizing what a bitch his daughter was until he'd listened to the recorder found by Troy's body.

What about the diva who'd blackmailed him? The blond princess who'd lost control and pushed him over a ledge.

Did he blame himself? For his not figuring out about the poison in his system? At his body for enhancing the effects because of a damned allergy? For giving in to blackmail so easily? For not being stronger for Gabriella?

What about Fulton? Did he lay the blame at his feet? The balding man had seen Sharpay fleeing the construction sight and had ignored his suspicions.

Maybe he should blame Chad. The teen he'd grown up with, the person who'd known him best, hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Instead blaming Troy's change of personality on him being a stuck-up jerk.

Gabriella? She was his ex-girlfriend, the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. She was his partner in music, in life, and she had taken everything at face value.

It was her that was framed. She was who he was trying to protect. The one he was still protecting. The one that Sharpay was using against him.

No. Not Gabriella. He couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to himself about her. Never her.

No. The blame was all on him. On his body, and on the thrice cursed Evans family.

He tightened his grip on his artificial leg. A patch work he'd been putting together from rusted, trashed limbs for sale on EBay.

Troy had thrown Mr. Evans offer of a high end leg back in his face. The teen didn't need his money, or want it.

Hell, if he'd been awake he would have shoved the man's paying his medical bills up his...

It didn't matter. His bills had already been paid, and there was nothing he could do about it. But the leg, and the college money had been refuted with promise of violence.

He slammed the metal leg into the hospital table.

Damn Evans. Damn his leg, and damn himself.

Why did he have to let Sharpay off the hook? She couldn't participate in any after school activities? So fucking what.

She couldn't have parties, and her precious car confiscated. Big deal.

So why did he have to be soft hearted even after her destroying him? Why ?

He collapsed against the bed. Mentally clutching at the last thing he had, the last thing to keep him sane.

' Gabriella....'


	2. Chapter 2

22222

Chapter Two

22222

Troy groaned at his schedule. The principal had been great about the whole thing. The man had arranged for Troy to be kept up to date on his studies and had waivered the teens attendance for the first half of school.

He simply hadn't counted on being a teachers aide until next year or longer. He'd thought he could spend what was left of his year not making waves.

Instead, no weight lifting class. No gym. He was taking chorus and drama. No basketball during free period, it was for being an aide.

Frankly, he didn't mind, if he didn't have to deal with the stares. Or the rumors, or his ex-friends, or...

Okay. It sucked big ones.

Of course, none of the students were aware of his grounding, or injuries. Well, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi did, but that didn't count.

They were going to find out, though. There was no avoiding it.

He had thick, raised scars running from the palm of his left hand, to his shoulder, over his left chest, and back.

His gait had a slight limp to it. He hadn't fully adjusted to his patch work black metal leg.

The weather was cold enough that he could get away with jeans and a long sleeved shirt. His jacket had been shed due to the extreme heat in the school.

That would help keep the full extent of his physical injuries in the dark, and the staff had decided to make a vague disclaimer with his return.

The late bell went off. The annoying noise triggering a stampede of late students trying to get to class before their teacher made an example of them.

" There you are, Mr. Bolton. " Darbus called out cheerfully. " I was starting to fear you forgot your way around. "

He approached her wearily. The middle aged blond was dangerous and very scary. Hence the creepy silence in the class.

" Sorry I'm late, the principal wanted to talk to me. "

" Very well. I'll let it go this time. " She clapped happily. " Please take a seat. We're already behind on school announcements. "

" Yes, ma'am. "

He cautiously scanned the class and found that Taylor had moved to his old seat. The switch meant the only available seat was...

Troy swallowed nervously as he spotted the desk in front of his ex-girlfriend. It was the last one, leaving him with no choice.

" Is there a problem, Mr. Bolton? "

" No, no problem. " He mumbled quickly.

The teen reluctantly approached his ex. Gabe's damp hair looking gorgeous. The plain jeans and white blouse shirt radiated the height of fashion. Black leatherboots made him want to worship the shoe goddess.

Gabe was never more divine. Never more breath taking.

Brown eyes slipped up his body making his heart race. The hope and concern in those deep well like orbs drawing him in until he was addicted.

Finally he came to the empty desk, right in front of her, and sat down. Shaking hands pulled a book from his messenger bag in an attempt to distract himself.

Her very proximity was driving the teen wild. The gentle waft of baby powder and cherries hugging him.

In The Company Of Ogres fell open to his marked place, and he tried to sink into the fictional world.

Whispers erupted from the class. The shock of an athlete reading willingly enough to make them risk the teachers temper.

He didn't care. Let them stare. Let them whisper, and make fun of him.

They didn't know what it was like to lay in a bed for weeks with nothing to do but read.

They didn't understand that need for a way to stay sane. The need to find something to sink into, and ground yourself with.

Troy had found that out. He'd found himself slowly starting to read books. Old books from his mothers collection.

Poirot, Sherlock Holmes, Columbo.

Newer books had followed. Anything that could be found in used book stores, on the side of the road, or flea market.

He'd developed a like for the Harry Potter Series, and then he'd come across A. Lee Martinez.

The writer was absolutely sick. The guys ideas of a horror book was abstract and completely off the wall.

The plots alone were so mind blowing crazy, so insane that it made you wonder what the hell the guy was smoking.

Each page was soaked in morbid humor, outrageous and impolite. It made Troy wonder how the guy got away with it, all the while snickering and snorting despite the inappropriateness of it.

In other words, it was everything a teenage boy wanted and more.

After the first book, he'd gotten another and another. The writer had shown him what books were, their potential.

A new world opened up to him, and he found himself devouring various books. The Discworld series, Stephen King horror novels, and anything else that caught his eyes.

" He's reading, Tay!! " A hiss came from Chad.

" It's not natural. " Taylor's voice mumbled in shock.

A soft gasp came from behind him. Gabe's fingers brushed against his back, the tender touch making his nerves burn.

" Troy? "

She was scared. His behavior, his long absence, it was worrying her.

His eyes focused on the words in front of him.

" Troy....? "

Scared or not. There was nothing for him to say. Not anymore.

22222

" Troy! "

He spun carefully on his heels to greet Kelsi. He'd seen her briefly in home room, but she had been sitting in front with Taylor.

" Hey, Playmaker. Congrats on the talent show. "

" Thanks. I just wish you could have been there. After what you did for us..."

" Kel, don't go spreading that around. " He said seriously. " Right now Sharpay's laying off, but if she hears even a hint of a rumor..."

" War. " She agreed. " What about the others? If they knew they'd let you back in. "

" Maybe. Maybe not. " He sighed tiredly. " After b-ball practice it won't really matter. I'm allowed on basketball team anymore. "

" Uh-oh. " Kelsi paled. " They're going to blow. "

" Yeah, it'll probably get worse when they find out I replaced all my sports classes. "

" Okay, forgot making up. How do you plan to get out of school alive? "

" Darbus has taken me as her teaching aide. The Beast scares the team so I should be safe. "

" That means we can work together on the Winter Musical. " Kelsi's excitement dimmed. " You won't be safe during lunch or free period. "

" Lunch in my backup Super Secret Hideout, and free period I have aide duty. I'm all set. "

" You live dangerously. "

" Just call me Evil Bolton. Stuntman of the world. I act, sing, and can manage a dance step or two. "

He spotted Taylor, Martha, and Gabriella at the end of the hall. The last thing he wanted was to confront them.

" I better go, or they'll think you're consorting with the enemy. "

" Hey, if you have time during free period, come to the music room. You can help me. "

He nodded in agreement, and ducked into the nearby stairwell. His Super Secret Hideout was waiting for his lunch, and book.

School could would wait.

22222

The ex-athlete paused inside the library, blue eyes meeting the rich brown of Gabe. Beside her Taylor was horrified by his presence. Even Martha seemed to be in disbelief.

They didn't know about his forced retirement yet. So the idea of the lunkhead b-ball player visiting the library after school was a sign of the apocalypse.

He tore his eyes away from his ex, walking into the shelves of theatre books. Books on classical plays were removed.

Unfortunately what little he hadn't read over the summer left him with exactly four books. Three were so thin that he doubted they had fifty pages. The fourth was barely the size of a paper back.

He grabbed a table in the far corner, dropping the books on the surface, along with his messenger bag.

"WHAT?!! "

He glanced out the window toward the gym. A chuckle escaped at the familiar sound of Chad's hysterical screech.

It was a rare and hilarious occasion. The teen could stay composed through a hurricane, but any disaster involving his basketball, and he would panic.

From the sound of things Chad had just been told Troy was out, and...

A piercing yelp echoed through the halls.

Chad just found out he was the new team Captain.

He went back to his research, while he could. After all the team would be hunting him down soon, and then....

Well hopefully he could make Chad panic some more.

22222

" What the hell are you playing at, man? " Chad knocked him into a wall. " You quit our friendship, and now, the team!? "

" Nothing personal, I just don't have time. " Troy partially admitted. " I have too much going on. "

Chad backed off, paling to a strange shade of green. The idea of Troy not playing sports was so foreign to his ex-friend that he was on the verge of another panic attack.

" What happened to you, Hoops? " Chad demanded. " What happened to the guy that would stand by the team no matter what? Where'd he go? "

" He grew up. " Troy shrugged. " He faced reality, and right now, the reality is that there's more to life than sports. "

" God, Sharpay really did a number on you. " Jason gaped. " She brainwashed you. "

" Does it matter? " He asked curiously.

" Look, whatever our differences we can play together. " Chad offered. " You don't a lot of time, fine, we can work around that. "

" I'm sorry, Bro. "

" If you walk away from the team now that's it. " Chad threatened. " There's no second chance. That's it for us. Is that what you want? "

" The team will be fine. They have you, Captain. "

He walked around the stunned team, past the girls, and through the audience of students. Whispers followed him, glares from sports fanatics drilled into his back, and ever increasing concern from Gabriella made his heart ache.

Maybe he should just admit to having been left handicapped. Maybe he should come clean, but not like this. Not in the middle of the hall during an argument.

Yeah, it would make things with his team easier, but then there would stares like he was a freak. The rumors, and evolving gossip concerning him.

No, better to take a little anger that would fade in a few weeks. He could break the news later when it wouldn't start an avalanche of rumors.

It meant that he could stay off Sharpay's radar, and in the end that was all that really mattered.

If everything worked out, he'd go about his business. Continue his work at the Rec. Center, and try to get through CNM.

Though, the way things were happening recently he wasn't to hopeful.

Egads, he was getting cynical.

22222

He shut his locker, blinking in surprise at the sight of Martha leaning against the next locker.

" What's up, Toes? " He asked curiously.

" You. " She eyed him. " You're acting weird. At first I thought you were playing Sharpay's pet but you're avoiding each other. "

" I wanted a longer leash than she would give me. " He grinned, letting out a bark.

" Missing Mistress Gabriella? "

" Ha, ha. "

" Seriously, Hoops, are you the good twin, or the evil twin? "

" Depends on how much caffeine I've had. "

" Welcome back, Hoops. " Martha squealed in relief.

" Easy on the ears, it's another ten thousand miles before they're due for servicing. "

" Oh, I can't wait to tell the others. "

" But..." He trailed off as she took off.

He doubted it would make much difference. Their trust had been shattered and it would take time to repair it.

He could tell them about the blackmail, about Sharpay's breakdown, and the resulting fall out. Then again that was a sure way to start a battle with the blond.

" So much for your escape plan. "

" Someone call an ambulance. The Playmaker is missing her piano. " Troy staggered in mock surprise.

" Very funny. " Kelsi rolled her eyes. " Your trip to the library has Taylor and Gabriella running scared. "

" Taylor? As in the great unshakable Mount McKessie? "

" I'm telling her you said that. " She playfully threatened.

" You do and I'll tell about Ryan." He threatened back.

" How did you...? When did you...? " She turned a bright red.

" I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know the way you two are making eyes at each other. "

" I saw your stand off with Chad. " She became serious. " You okay? "

" Yeah, I just..."

What was left of his thigh spiked with sharp throbs, forcing him to drop his messenger bag. The butchered area pounding in the sleeve of the prosthetic.

' Aw, hell. '

He leaned into his closed locker. The teen hadn't fully recovered from his field amputation, or the clean up the surgeons had been required to do.

" Troy? "

He shifted his eyes to his concerned friend as the worst of it passed without making him lose his balance.

The pain in his thigh remained, along with the weakness in the muscles. Something he could live with if it meant he didn't collapse in front of any of his classmates.

" I should get going or Darbus will blow a gasket. "

He scooped up his bag, and fell in step with Kelsi.

" You know you can talk to me, right? "

" I'll see you later, Playmaker. "

He separated from her quickly, heading toward Darbus's classroom. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. She'd spent a lot of time visiting him with Ryan, and he'd ended up becoming close friends with them.

He just didn't want to start crying on someones shoulder. He'd dealt. He'd had his break down, and it was time to move on.

What else could he do?

22222

The wet track felt slick under his pounding feet. The freezing rain long since soaking his clothes, making them cling to his skin.

It was a struggle to keep a steady pace. To not force his body past it's limits. Instead he had to remain steady, keep a check on his thigh to make sure he didn't get to fast.

His shoes squished through the various puddles. They skidded slightly, searching for traction, struggling for purchase.

Troy snarled unable to take it. He sped up, faster and faster, pushing past the limits the Doctor had laid out.

His heart began to pound against his chest. Blood rushed through his veins. A tightness developed in his chest where the thick aching scars screamed in protest.

But he wasn't satisfied. He had to go faster. To crash through the agony and endure. He had to...

His left thigh gave out, making him trip over his own feet. He rolled out of control. Skin was scratched and ripped.

The burning scars on his chest, spiked to an all time high. Sending him scrambling to the grass on bloody knee.

He heaved what little was on his stomach. There simply wasn't anything in it. Just a bite or two of a sandwich he'd managed to choke down during lunch.

The aches and burning that had been threatening him all day lurched into life. His vision faded in and out of focus with each wave of pain.

His body contorted inward with a convulsion. Teeth ground together against the waves of pain that made him want to let out great heaving sobs.

Troy struggled to get the pain killers from his pocket. The bottle felt slick in his grasp. Hanging over his head.

If he took them then that would mean risking addiction. If he took them then it meant he wasn't dealing.

If he didn't then the pain would last far longer and more intensely. Something that wasn't safe in the middle of the school track.

He jerked abruptly. The agony erupted into fireworks that made his vision go completely black and....

......sat up in confusion.

A half melted ice pack fell off his thigh.

" Huh? "

" You should have taken the pills. "

He cocked his head at the strangely serious Zeke. The tall thin teen was sitting in the nurses chair. The perky expression was absent.

" Zeke, man, what are you doing here? "

" I was working on a new recipe for quiche. "

" Oh? What kind? "

" You should have said something. With the right prosthetics you could keep playing, no problem. "

" Didn't you hear? Artificial limbs give athletes an unfair advantage. "

" Oh. " Zeke deflated. " The team wouldn't have hounded you if they knew. "

" Because yelling it out in the middle of a fight is so much better. "

Troy knew he meant well but there was nothing for it.

" Hoops, you have to start taking care of yourself. You can't push yourself like that, and the pills you're on..."

" I don't need them. "

" Ah! "

" What's that supposed to mean? " He glared.

" It means you're going through denial. Again. "

" One time... "

" Three. " Zeke corrected.

" One. "

" Poor Bugs... untimely death. The very embarrassing, and very public break-up with Bridget. " Zeke counted off. " Then there was the...er.. the pants incident. "

" You swore you wouldn't ever mention that! " Troy accused.

" It was no big deal. "

" My pants split in the middle of the cafeteria!! " Troy croaked. " It wasn't my fault all my boxers were dirty!! "

" At least the year book got your best side. "

Troy buried his face in his hands. Five years later and he still couldn't live it down. It had been an absolute nightmare.

Every student and teacher in school had seen his bare essentials. Of course that idiot Jason Cross had gotten a picture of the whole thing and sold it to the editor of the year book.

That wasn't even touching the hours after. Which he'd spent sitting in the principals office with a sheet wrapped around his waist while they called his parents.

His oh so supportive father had actually injured himself from laughing so hard. The coach had quite literally laughed himself off his chair.

As if that wasn't bad enough, his precious mother had the nerve to ask Jason for a copy of the picture. In front of his ex-girlfriend.

There had been no sympathy. None what so ever.

" Hey, I wonder if Gabriella has seen that picture yet. "

He snapped his head up in disbelief.

" I'll kill you! "

Troy lunged for the laughing teen. Much to his frustration Zeke didn't start a chase. He was to busy protecting Troy.

" Hoops, about Sharpay..."

Shoot. Zeke had the biggest crush on the wicked twin. A crush she had given just enough attention to keep it active.

" Leave her alone, man. Stay far away from her, she's bad news. "

" It's... It's that bad? "

" Yeah, it is. "

The cook slumped back into the chair. He had hoped Sharpay might come around one day. Baking for her, following her around..

On the verge of stalking actually.

" Well Kels and Jason separated. " Zeke perked up.

" Ryan. "

" Martha's awesome. She loves my cooking, and even helps sometimes. " Zeke bounced back.

" Good luck with that. "

Martha would probably be willing to date the cook. She had appeared quite close to the cook over the summer, and had spent a lot of time with him.

' Course that didn't mean anything. It was possible for a guy to be friends with a woman without romance being involved.

Or so claimed the myth.

" Here. "

Troy snatched the bottle of pills out of the air.

" Next time, Hoops, take them. "

Zeke knocked on the leg, causing a metallic ringing to echo through the office.

" I'll see you later, man. " Troy stuffed the pills back in his pocket.

" Troy, try to get past the denial stuff, and I'll keep my mouth shut. "

" No promises. "

" Just try. "

" Yeah, sure. "

He exited the nurses office. Part of him was pleased to have another friend back, the rest was caught up with thoughts of Gabriella.

It was shallow of him, but he kept dreading any future confrontations with Gabriella.

His ex's mother had made sure that there was no future with her. No chance of getting back together, and no marriage.

He hunched down in depression.

He couldn't even run two miles at a fast pace without the risk of crippling pain in his butchered thigh. Maybe Mrs. Montez was right. What did he have to offer Gabe?

Nothing.

22222

" Whoa! "

Troy flailed as Martha yanked him into the seat in front of Gabriella. Right in the middle of his friends, half of which were mad at him.

" Uh, Toes, I don't think that..."

" Not all of us are holding a grudge. " Kelsi snorted. " There's no reason to sit someplace else. "

" But..."

" Yeah, right. Like we really want a stuck-up jerk sitting with us. " Chad scoffed. " Back me up here Zeke. "

" Actually, me and Troy are cool. " Zeke shrugged in apology.

" Since when?! " Jason smacked the cook on the shoulder.

" Yesterday after practice we hashed it out. "

Troy shot a grateful look to Zeke. The teen was being very tactful for once, and was avoiding the foot in mouth disease Jason and him shared.

" Dude, not cool. " Chad sat back in anger.

He slide down in his desk. Taylor and Jason were studying him like he was some kind of alien species, and he could just guess how Gabriella was reacting.

" Sorry Chad, you're out voted. " Martha grinned at the pouting teen.

" Taylor agrees with me. " Chad argued.

" Leave me out of this. " Taylor declared neutrality for the time being.

" Gabriella...? " Chad tried again.

" The verdicts out. " She whispered.

" J? Man? " Chad desperately turned to his last alliance.

Jason frowned. " I trust Kels judgement, if she says he's cool, then he's cool. "

" Traitors. " Chad huffed, but he remained in his seat.

Okay, so that was unexpected. He'd been prepared for an uproar at his presence. Maybe a tantrum or two. This was not it.

Unable to resist, he risked a glance at his ex-girlfriend. Brown eyes hopefully studied him. She was trying to see if he was back to his old self.

She was willing to reconcile.

He wanted that more than anything but he couldn't with her mom interfering.

She could take care of herself. She was on the fast track to numerous science degrees, there were promises of several high end jobs.

It wasn't like she would miss him. Yeah there'd be some grief for a short time, but later, when she'd gotten on with her life, she'd be fine.

Troy hated that. He hated that he had lost her. Just like he hated how everyone was conspiring to keep them apart.

How much more was he expected to take? People were making decisions for him, making him do things for their own reasons.

Sharpay, Maria Montez...

It simply wasn't fair to her, or him.

He tore his gaze away from her, and turned his full attention to Mrs. Darbus. A task made impossible when Gabriella laid a hand fully on his back. The warmth of her skin burned into his memory, making him burn for her.

No, not fair at all.

22222

The whitish green leather basketball arched through the air. His left arm tucked in so that his right arm took most of the strain.

Blue eyes watched desperately as it hit the rim of the hoop, spinning and then tumbling off.

Damn.

The scars on the left arm and shoulder limited it's range of movement. He hoped with enough time he'd recover some, if not all of his range.

Unfortunately, the scars went deep into the muscles and the doc had been quite blunt about his outlook.

" Hey, Wildcat. New ball? "

He was surprised to see Gabriella in his Super Secret Hideout. He'd never told anyone about it, not even her.

" It glows in the dark. " Troy eyed the inexpensive ball that Gabe was dribbling. " How did you find me? "

" Troy, your secret spot is the old gym. " She quipped. " It wasn't hard to figure out. "

" Oh. "

" Plus, your dad told me. " She admitted, tossing him the ball. " He seemed worried about you. "

Troy managed to turn the throw into a dribble in an effort to hide his problems. Though from the way she was acting, he doubted he was successful.

" I'm fine. "

"And the arm? " Gabriella poked at the arm cradled into his ribs. " What about your newest obsession? Since when does Troy Bolton read for fun? "

" With a focus on horror. " He added. " I'm a teenage boy."

" Of course, how silly of me. " She relaxed into his side, threading her left arm through his. " I missed you. "

" Me too. " He confessed, inhaling her scent. " I was going crazy without you. "

" Then talk to me. " She pleaded.

He was faced with a choice. He could tell her the partial truth. Tell her about his injuries, or he could lie, and risk setting off the detective in her.

" Gabe, my feelings for you haven't lessened. If anything they're more intense. "

" Me too." She beamed.

" Nothing is more important to me than you... " He wanted to tell her, he did, but her mother was always going to be there. " ..and I don't think our future is with each other.. "

" What about our plans? " Gabe loosened her hold slightly. " We were going to college together. "

" I've accepted a scholarship with Notre Dame. " He whispered.

" Europe? You? " She asked. " Troy, you said you wanted to go to a local school. You spent half the summer obsessed with getting a sports scholarships at UA. "

" I grew up. "

" What about your family? "

" They'll be here when I get back. "

" I don't understand. Martha said you were back to normal."

Troy meet her shimmering eyes hesitantly. She didn't want to believe that he was a jerk. He watched as she backed away from him with tears in her eyes. Horror spread through his chest making it hard to breath.

She finally let out a sob, spinning around and sprinting out of his Super Secret Hideout.

Troy sank to the floor. He'd done it. He'd driven her away from him. There would be no going back. Because as he'd learned recently.

There was no such thing as happily ever after.

22222

Troy was in between a rock and a hard place. Taylor had gone back to being mad at him. Then again so had everyone else.

Gabe had told the group what he'd said. It left a far darker anger than before. It also meant that Sharpay was taking notice.

The blond had been staying far away from him, but she was tempted, very tempted. Any possible guilt she had felt was fading. Leaving the dangerous manipulative diva to take over.

There was no way she'd try anything like this summer. A blessing in it's self. That didn't mean she couldn't attack verbally though.

She was the gossip queen. Someone capable of destroying reputations with a few carefully placed words.

For two weeks he'd watched her simmering and she was going to boil over if she didn't settle down.

It had started when Gabriella had gone to Taylor in tears. His refusing her had just made the situation intensify.

The strange thing was Ryan.

The dumb, but pleasant twin, had been shooting him disapproving looks. The hat addicted teen seemed to have taken his words to Gabe very badly.

It couldn't keep going like that. Ryan couldn't keep acting like that. Him and Kelsi was aware of the truth, and the twin was on the verge of telling.

He yelped as a manicured hand yanked him into an empty classroom.

" Son of a... "

" Sorry. " Ryan sheepishly apologized.

He used a nearby desk to regain his uneasy balance.

" Ryan!! " Kelsi sighed in exasperation, from her place behind him. " You said you'd ask him to join us, not ambush him. "

" That's a little hard to do when he's avoiding me. "

Troy perched on the teachers desk with an exhausted heave. It would appear he couldn't dodge them anymore.

" What's up, guys? "

" Gabriella. " Ryan answered sharply.

" Why did you tell her you were going to Notre Dame? " Kelsi gently asked.

" She wanted to get back together. " He mumbled.

" That's good, isn't it? " She frowned in confusion.

" Not if Mrs. Montez accepts a transfer just to keep us apart. "

" She wouldn't! " Ryan gaped.

" She paid me a visit in the hospital. " Troy confessed. " Said that if I didn't stay away that she'd move and take Gabe with her. "

" Why? You two love each other. It's a little sickening at times. " Kelsi weakly joked.

" Apparently crippled teachers have no future. " He shrugged.

" There has to more to it than that. " Ryan argued.

" Gabe gave up early acceptance. Mrs. Montez is scared that Gabe would give up all chance of Ivy League College. "

" Damn. " Ryan cursed, collapsing into a nearby seat. " This is my fault. "

" Ry? " He quizzed.

" I know what my sister's like, so why didn't I see what she was doing to you? "

" You're not her keeper. You couldn't have known about her plans. "

" She blackmailed you, and when it backfired, she tried to kill you!! " Ryan yelled. " How is it not my fault?! "

" Because if you'd known you would have stopped her. " Troy calmly stated. " I've made my peace with it. So should you. "

" He's right, Ryan. You have nothing to feel guilty about. " Kelsi backed him up.

" What are you going to do about Gabriella? " Ryan asked hoarsely.

" Nothing. " Troy deflated. " There's nothing else I can do. "

" To bad you can't marry her. " Kelsi commented idly. " Her mother wouldn't be able to do anything. "

" I've considered that. " Troy admitted sheepishly.

" So? "

" It wouldn't be fair to her. She's sacrificed so much already, how can I expect her to give up even more? " Troy asked.

" Isn't that her decision? " Ryan frowned.

" Right, I'll just go up to her, tell her that her mother's been meddling, and hey, why don't we elope. " He slurred with sarcasm. " She'll swoon from how romantic it is. "

" You have to do something. " Kelsi said.

" I am. " Troy stood up. " I'm staying away. "

He walked away from his two friends, secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't tell.

No one would believe them even if they did.

22222

Troy was quite pleased with himself. In the five weeks that he'd last seen Gabe, he'd managed to regain most of the range of motion in his shoulder.

His game was getting better, not to the level it had been, but better. The teen could almost make a complete golf swing.

A few more weeks and he'd be ready to play seriously again. Not in school, but there were other options.

He swung his locker door open.

An explosion of white hit him. He stepped back on reflex. The metal prosthetic shot out and he found himself pin wheeling.

A second wave of white appeared under his feet and suddenly he was air born. In the moment he had, he tried to twist his body, but it was too late.

Troy slammed into the hard ground. His left side skidded against the floor. The scarred areas and thigh taking the shock that followed.

Metallic snapping filled his ears. A silence droning out the laughter around him with the agony that blasted from his thigh.

' Gabe....? '

The teen had entrusted his locker combination to her. She'd sworn to keep it safe.

" Tro.... " Ryan called through the haze.

Something small rolled into his vision, settling in a spreading pool of blood.

A golf ball.

22222

" Guess who was suspended? " Ryan entered the hospital room.

" I'll give you three clues. " Kelsi picked up. " She's blond, wears pink, and masterminded the prank. "

" You're kidding. " Troy dropped his book.

" Nope, apparently my dear sister intended for you to be hurt. " Ryan collapsed into a chair. " She just chose to use our friends to carry out her scheme. "

" Coach Bolton said you banned Gabriella from visiting you. " Kelsi said.

Troy had gotten lucky. His friends had gotten him to the nurses office and the ambulance had taken him out the back. None of the students knew anything about his physical condition. Just that he was injured when he slipped.

When he woke, he'd found out that Gabe was in the waiting room wanting to apologize. In a fog of pain medication, he'd been scared that he would crumble so he'd had her banned from his room.

" Dad said he bought you a new leg. One that won't implode. "

" Yeah, he used Sharpay's convertible to pay for it. " Troy gleefully cackled.

" He sold Buffy!! " Ryan squeaked.

" Buffy? " Kelsi asked.

" It's better than what she named the yacht. "

Troy shook his head in amusement. Sharpay the diva had struck again. Cars named Buffy, and dogs with perms.

" But Buffy? " Kelsi repeated.

" The Coach mentioned you might not attend the rest of the year. " Ryan sobered.

" The prank reopened some of the deeper scars. " Troy sighed. " They had to put in stitches. "

" Will you graduate? " Kelsi questioned.

" Yeah, the Principal arranged for a sub to come in and keep me caught up. "

Troy sank back into the hospital bed. The pain killers were making him very drowsy. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

" Get some sleep. " Kelsi ordered. " We'll be here when you wake up. "

" Promise? " He murmured.

" Promise. "

He slide his eyes shut praying that when he woke it would be the start of summer. When life was simple, and real life wasn't part of his daily grind.

Just another waking nightmare to ignore.

22222


	3. Chapter 3

33333

Chapter Three

33333

Troy kicked his feet up on his desk and began to flip through the latest issue of Sports Illustrated.

The class had just scattered for the summer. No more homework, late nights of grading, or trying to squeeze in a months worth of work into a week.

He could sleep late, party with friends, and best of all, no moody teenagers to deal with.

" Troy!! "

He rocked back, tipping the chair over. The magazine shot into the air, and he hit the floor with a thump.

" You okay? "

Troy scowled up at Ryan. The guy had the worst timing of anyone he'd ever meet. Including Chad.

" I'm getting you a collar with a bell on it. "

The teacher clambered to his feet, retaking his seat properly this time.

" Did you need something? "

" Kelsi said yes!! We're getting married! "

" You're surprised? " Troy laughed. " She was on the verge of proposing for you. "

He was happy for the couple. They'd been together for ten years. At twenty-eight years old, they had a great relationship, and were like newly weds.

Ryan had turned down Julliard and Broadway for Kelsi. Just like Kelsi had rejected a music conservatory in London.

They'd graduated from UA instead. The two of them had been blissfully happy as a writing team ever since.

The couple could work from their home. Which meant they could remain local, and help Troy with East High's musicals.

Zeke had done something similar. Choosing UA before going on to open a nearby restaurant.

The International Cafe.

The cook had actually become very popular. The guy had been setting up booths food at every play, musical, and women's JV Basketball game.

Zeke had tried to get other Coaches to sponsor his booths, but so far Troy was the only one biting.

Not even his father was willing to have a booth. Then again his dad was afraid of what having that much food close to ravenous basketball players would do to their playing.

Nothing was to interfere with the sacred game, after all.

" When's the wedding? "

" Next month. We're hoping if it's soon enough Mom won't turn it into a circus. "

Mrs. Evans was a kind, nice, if somewhat dim woman. She was also obsessed with weddings. Big, enormous, Cathedral style weddings.

When Ryan's mom found out she was going to take complete control. By the end of the week there'd be hundreds of invitations in the mail, and a catering spread that could feed a third world country.

" Have you ever considered just telling her what you want? "

Ryan stared at him. Troy stared right back.

" Ingenious. This is why you're my best man. " Ryan beamed.

" Oh no! Leave me out of this madness. I'm quite happy on the side lines. " Troy protested.

" I already told mom. "

Damn.

He was good and trapped. Ryan's parents had developed an intense liking for Troy despite Sharpay's efforts.

" Is Zeke catering? "

" Yep. " Ryan hesitated a minute. " Kelsi has selected her maid of honor. "

" It's not Sharpay, is it? "

" No, thank god. She's been reduced to a brides maid. " Ryan shuffled his feet. " It's Gabriella. "

" Oh. "

Troy had lost track of his old group. He didn't know what happened to them, or where they were living.

The teacher had been consumed with getting his BA's. It had been a year of exhausting classes. From six in the morning until one at night he'd been going nonstop.

When he'd started working he'd hoped to check up on Gabriella, but things had been just as bad.

He was thrown into the deep end without a life jacket. Drama Classes, Drama Club, Gym Classes, and getting listed as a substitute teacher. That wasn't including the running of all the school plays and musicals.

If things hadn't been too much already, the principal had made him coach of the women's JV basketball team.

Not because of his abilities, but because no one else would take them on. They weren't considered worth the time.

Trying to keep everything running smoothly was a pain and a half. It was all he could do to remain sane.

In a way, Mrs. Montez had been right. He was making minimum wage, and greatly overworked. Living in a tiny apartment. Barely making it from week to week.

But she was also wrong. No matter how bad things got he was truly happy. He loved his job, and the students he worked with.

He enjoyed helping the teens develop an interest in the performing arts or sports. If just one student took up an art then he had accomplished more than most would in a lifetime.

That made it worth the sacrifices.

" She's taking time off from her job at Harvard for the wedding. " Ryan continued casually. " She's a research assistant. "

" Really? " He asked with feigned disinterest.

" Kelsi says she hasn't had a lot of luck with guys. Poor Gabriella will have to be paired with you for the wedding. "

" If it happens, it happens. In the mean time, stop meddling, Ry. "

" Fine, but you can't avoid her. " Ryan sighed in exasperation. " We're having dinner with the wedding party. "

" When? "

" Tomorrow night, at our usual spot. " Ryan started to leave. " And Troy? Try to be on time. "

He waved off his friend. It wasn't like he went out of his way to be late for their get togethers. It was just fate working against him.

Troy Bolton was the teacher the students liked the most. He was young, he made his classes fun, and he understood how cruel reality could be.

So naturally when a student had a problem, or they needed advice, he was their first choice.

It cut into his schedule, and made his hectic life more so. Yet, he couldn't turn them away. He wanted to help them, and if that meant five minutes out of his lonely life, so be it.

It was his job, and he loved it.

33333

" Shit..." Troy slammed the door of his ancient trunk shut and ran for the door of Zeke's restaurant. " Shit..."

He was late. Again.

He meant to be at their hangout. On time. Really he did. Fate simply kicked in again.

Bobby Low, a member of his team, had been hospitalized by her father. It was a well known secret that he beat his wife and daughter, but nothing could be done before.

The bastard had slipped up, a first, and Troy had to be there. With her mother in the ICU, and her father in handcuffs, the Coach had to step in.

He had spent all night at the hospital, going between the wife and daughter. Then he'd spent the rest of the day at the police station.

Ryan and Kelsi would understand. They always did, it was just the ribbing that he would have to suffer for his late streak.

Thirty one times and counting.

He charged through the crowded door, sliding around the people waiting to be seated, and headed for the usual table.

" Foul!! " A wrinkled man made a mark on a white board. " Another penalty against Coach Bolton. "

Troy shot a sheepish grin at the bartender.

The sixty year old was the proud grandfather of Terry Wilson, a point guard on the JV team. Ford also believed he had a sense of humor, calling him out whenever he was running late.

" Just get me my usual, old man!! " He shouted.

He pushed his way through the last of the crowd and came to a stop by an amused Ryan.

" You're late, Bolton, " Ryan smirked.

" You look like shit, Hoops. " Zeke input.

" Don't start with me. I got here the minute I could. "

Troy collapsed into an empty chair, draining the glass of water waiting for him. He was tired, hungry, and thirsty.

" Did you get any sleep? " Kelsi frowned in concern.

" Some. "

He dropped his empty glass back onto the table, and took the time to see who had shown.

Chad, Taylor, Martha, Jason, and Gabriella.

They were all sitting there having matured greatly, and watching him with confusion.

By the time Troy had graduated high school, he'd had his classmates believing that he was headed to Europe on a major scholarship. With no intention of returning.

Now they were confused, trying to figure out where the big shot ball player was. Where the sports cars, and fancy clothes were. He was driving the same beat up old clunker of a truck. Wearing faded jeans, an old shirt, and slightly scruffy running shoes.

Troy risked a glance at Gabe, her eyes were on his exposed left forearm and hand. Almost like she was memorizing the massive scarring.

" Here you go, Coach. " Tony appeared at his side. Putting down Troy's order.

He tore his eyes away and focused on the plate overflowing with chili cheese onion rings and a massive chili cheese burger. A even bigger triple chocolate milk shake completed the meal.

" Thanks, Tony. " He grinned at the waiter, glad that someone wasn't messing with him. " You've gotten faster. "

" Nope, when you're late, we just keep it warm. " Tony laughed.

He pouted at the cruelty of it. What was so hard about getting a break every once in a while?

" See, this is why I don't hang out with you guys more. " Troy sulked at Ryan and Zeke.

" Excuse me, but I thought Troy was gallivanting around England. " Taylor cut in pointedly.

" I got a better offer. " Troy answered easily. " You are looking at the proud graduate of CNM. "

" You went to community college? " Gabe whispered. " But... your scholarship."

" I'm a High school teacher. All I needed was a couple of BA's. " Troy replied with visible guilt.

When Ryan had demanded Troy attend the dinner he hadn't considered what he would tell them. How he would explain things.

" Nice try, Troy, pull the other one while you're at it. " Taylor narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to convince her that he was a teacher.

" It's true. " Kelsi gently confirmed. " He's been teaching at East High for nine years. "

" Nine years too long. " Troy joked weakly.

Across from him Gabe's eyes were narrowing with anger and recognition. She was putting the pieces together, rapidly moving toward an idea of what had happened so long ago.

" I don't get it. " Jason stated.

" He never had any intention of going to Notre Dame. " Gabriella answered dangerously. " There was no scholarship. "

Okay, more than an idea, she was putting together a whole theory. Unsurprisingly, she was right.

What worried him was the way she was eyeing him. Normally she was a good natured person with very little temper. The problem was that when her temper was triggered it sharp, quiet, and terrifying.

" Oh, okay. " Jason nodded. " But why would he lie? "

" Very good question. " Gabe bared her teeth. " Why would he? "

He shrunk at her attention boring into him. She was demanding an answer right now, and who knows what she would do if she didn't get it.

" Er...help? " He pleaded with Ryan.

" I'm not going near that. " Ryan refused.

" Oh, hell no. " Zeke scooted back.

" Sorry. " Kelsi shrugged in an apology.

" Troy? " Gabe sweetly asked.

' Uh-oh. '

His eyes darted around the cafe in desperation. He had to find someway out. A reason to get five minutes to himself.

Bathroom? No. She wasn't above following him in.

Fake emergency? Definitely not. She would see straight through it, and upgrade her interrogation technique.

A jaw popping yawn over took him. The strength of it making his eyes water violently. Lasting so long he was almost out of breath by the time it ended.

" You really haven't had much sleep, have you? " Kelsi became increasingly concerned.

" I'm fine. " He exhaled in relief that turned sheepish as he yawned a second time.

" Seriously, man, did you get any sleep last night? " Zeke frowned.

" Nah, had another student emergency. " He admitted. " I would have gone straight home, but I promised Ry I'd be here. "

" I'm bagging your food. " Zeke stood up. " You're going home. "

" I'll drive him. " Gabriella volunteered a little too smugly.

" Nonono, that's okay, I can manage. " Troy shook his head rapidly.

" Oh, I insist. "

" I don't want to be any trouble. Your car's here, and you probably have plans. "

" I took a taxi. " She smirked. " As for my plans, well there's nothing pressing. "

Troy was in major trouble. His ex had him right were she wanted him, and she wasn't going to let go until she wrung every last bit of info out of him.

" Keys. "

He reluctantly dropped his keys into her outstretched hand. If he hadn't she would have undoubtedly gotten them herself.

By any means necessary.

" Let's go, " Gabe commanded. " and on the way, we can have a little talk. "

Yep, big trouble.

33333

" Why? " Came the heartbreaking whisper.

The teacher found the tone more devastating than all the rage in the world. He hated hearing Gabe like that. He couldn't stand seeing her so defeated.

" Ask your mom. "

" I'm asking you. " She repeated. " _Why? _"

He stared unseeing out the passenger window. There was no reason to continue lying. Mrs. Montez couldn't move Gabe cross country, and Sharpay was staying in the background.

" Mrs. Montez... requested that I stay away from you. "

" She...? " Gabriella paused briefly as a flush of red appeared on her ears. " You listened to her?!! "

" I couldn't refuse. "

" Stop beating around the bush, Troy! Why did you listen?!! " She snapped.

" She said she would accept a transfer if I didn't. "

He flinched when Gabe's eyes closed and her mouth silently began counting to ten in Spanish. Then again in French.

His sweet understanding ex was considering homicide. Not just homicide, but premeditated homicide, with a side of torture.

" I don't know who the bigger moron is. My mom for making threats, or you for believing her. " She ground out.

" Hey!! "

" Shut up! " Her eyes flashed darkly. " If you'd just talked to me, you would have known that my mom signed a non-transference contract with the company on our last move!! "

Troy croaked pitifully, unable to get any words out of his mouth. He, Troy Bolton, champion basketball player, had been bluffed.

" Um, oops? "

" Oops? We've lost ten years, and all you can say is oops? " She snapped in disbelief.

" Eleven years. " He corrected automatically, promptly paling. " That is to say..."

" Be quiet. " Gabe said. " You're in enough trouble already. "

" Right. "

" Now, I'm going to drop you off so you can get some sleep. "

" Drop me off? Where are you going? " Troy reluctantly asked.

" To kill my mother. "

" Gabe...."

" Then I'll resurrect her, and kill her again. "

" Maybe I should go with you. "

Troy scrunched down as the truck made a U-turn across six lanes of traffic. He grabbed the handle of his door with white knuckles.

Maybe next time he should keep his mouth shut.

33333

Troy was not by any means considered a chicken. He had been rather easy going about dares in his younger years, and more than willing to get a few scraps in the name of a new trick.

But even he would admit that the Montez women could be scary.

The soft spoken Maria Montez was a lion when it came to the well being of her only daughter. Willing to rip a seven foot tall wrestler apart with bare hands.

The shy genius Gabriella Montez was also a fierce person when riled. She was independent and could give a tongue lashing that would make Sharpay cry with envy.

Right now the tongue lasher and the lion were tearing into each other. A fact that had Troy cowering in the entrance hall. Well away from the two women.

" You had no right!!! "

" Of course I had the right, I'm you mother!! "

" I was almost eighteen years old!! Legal age!! So news flash!! You didn't!! "

" I wasn't going to just stand back and watch you ruin your life!! "

" How is being with the man I love ruining it? "

" Be sensible. The man is a teacher! He's probably in debt! "

Troy poked his head around the corner. He was heavily offended by her accusation. Especially when he worked so hard to keep a perfect credit rating.

" I am not! My parents gave me a couple of interest baring CD's when I graduated. It doesn't bring in a lo..." He trailed off at the identical tempers being directed at him. " Never mind. "

He ducked back into the hallway. Forget his ego, it could take care of itself. There was no way he was going back into the line of fire.

" What would you have done? Given up what you'd worked so hard to get? Just to be with a minimum wage dunce? "

" Yes. "

" And now? Could you really walk away from your dream job? "

" What good is a dream if I have no one to share it with? I love him, and if that means adapting my dream, so be it. "

" But Harvard....? "

" Don't you get it? It isn't about working for Harvard. It's about curing people. "

" You said..."

" The reason I was set on Harvard was because of the facilities they have. I can do my work anywhere, it'll just take a little longer. "

Troy carefully peaked into the living room as silence fell. To his surprise Mrs. Montez had a death grip on her daughter.

" I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you. " The older woman cried.

" I know, mom, and I appreciate it. I just wish you'd talked to me before you started blackmailing people. "

" I will next time. "

The teacher let the tension leave his body. It was over. The two women were calm again, and it seemed like Mrs. Montez was going to back off.

Thank the God of Basketball.

Now, if he could just get some sleep.

33333


	4. Chapter 4

44444

Chapter Four

44444

The shrill whistle blasted through the gym putting a halt to the snail like pace of the laps. The exhausted team crumpled in front of him huffing.

" Again? " A welcome voice piped up.

Troy beamed at the sight of Martha leading his old friends into the East High gym. He'd been afraid that Zeke's wife wouldn't get back in time for the wedding.

" How's your aunt doing? "

" Minor heart attack, reborn Christian for the hundredth time. " She answered. " I thought you weren't going to have practice this summer. "

" I was bored. "

It was true.

Each summer he swore there'd be no summer practice. He would try to spend it sleeping in, reading whatever horror novel caught his eye, and generally lazing about.

Each summer he lasted two days and then start running the team into the ground.

" Hey, Hoops. " Chad called, tossing his old basketball to Troy. " You forgot your ball. "

Troy caught it, smiling slightly at the feel of the leather. The ball was an apology from his best friend. One he was more than happy to accept.

" Thanks. " He said. " You left your bat in my truck. "

" I better watch that. " Chad grinned back. " By the way, your team, it sucks. "

His head dropped in disbelief.

" Hold up, I know you didn't just go there, " Alicia, the team captain, got in Chad's face. " Afro boy. "

" Easy, Richards. He didn't mean anything by it. Right, man? " The teacher hoped Chad would take the hint.

" Yeah, you're right. I meant they weren't even qualified for pee wee b-ball. "

And that was that.

There was no more hope of peace. Chad had just crossed the line, and entered no man's land.

Of course he understood where Chad was coming from. Every male basketball player during high school had a low opinion of the female players. More so about the JV team.

The problem with Chad's misconception was that he had no idea what he'd just walked into. No clue as to what was about to happen.

Simply put, it came down to three little facts.

One, starting the year after he'd taken on the JV team, the quality of skill had become Varsity level. With it rising slowly, if not steadily.

Two, for the last eight years, their game records were at an all time high. They weren't perfect, but it was close.

" I think someone needs to be schooled. " Laurel challenged.

" Bring it on! " Chad agreed.

" Chad, don't..." Martha panicked.

" Maybe you shouldn't.. " Taylor tried to stop him, catching on instantly.

" Relax, I'll take it easy on the kiddies. " Chad smirked.

" Oh, crap. " Troy cringed.

Three, well....

" Coach B.? " The Captain asked.

He sighed in defeat, and nodded.

Three, he'd run them through every endurance and speed exercise he could find or create. Including his Super Secret training method.

Wrist, ankle, and waist weights. The kind that could be increased every time the team adjusted to them. The kind they were currently stripping off.

" Come on guys, let's show them what real basketball is! " Chad clapped.

" Hell no. I'm not involved in this. " Zeke protested uselessly.

" I trained them. " Troy smirked, proud to have a way out. " Plus, someone needs to be the ref. "

" Fine, let's go guys. " Chad ran after the JV team.

" Will they be okay? " Gabe questioned coming up to him.

" They know what they're doing. " Troy chuckled, heading for the court.

One group was about to be slaughtered, and it wasn't the females.

44444

" Dude, not cool! Ow!! " Chad hissed around the ice pack on his left jaw. " You should have warned me! "

" I tried. " Troy snickered at the guys laying bonelessly in the middle of the court. " Besides, you should be happy they took it easy on you. "

" Easy?! " Jason gaped. " That was easy? "

" What the hell did you do to them? " Chad demanded.

" Sorry, it's a Super Secret training method. Not even dad knows it. " He solemnly said to the understanding nods of his old team.

" Oh shut up. " Taylor grumbled. " It was just some stupid body weights. "

" Hey! Those are Super Secret body weights. " Troy protested.

" Yeah, yeah. " Taylor brushed off, kicking Chad in the ribs. " Stop being such a big baby and get up. "

" Careful, wounded player here! "

" Don't expect me to feel sorry for you. You brought it on yourself. "

Troy strode over to his gym bag, and began to repack it.

" You tell them about the leg yet? " Martha whispered.

" I should probably wait until after the big day. "

" Troy..."

" Do you really want Sharpay within fifty feet of Gabe if she knows what happened? "

He saw the dawning horror on Martha's face. It wasn't that hard to figure out what would happen, but his friend obviously needed the gentle reminder.

" Might be fun. " Martha started to smirked.

" Right, a wedding and a funeral. " He remarked dryly. " I somehow don't think Gabe would look good in stripes "

" Fine, I'll warn the others. Just don't wait too long. "

" Wait too long for what? " Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy.

" The bachelor party. " Martha easily lied. " Kels wants her fiancée sober for the wedding. "

She didn't buy a word of it. Gabe had been extremely suspicious since the confrontation with her mom. Troy's own jittery behavior hadn't helped matters.

Troy was just thankful that he had worn track pants for practice. Otherwise Sharpay would be facing certain death.

Frankly, he wasn't sure he'd stop her.

The teacher had let the incident go because it had been an accident. A very preventable accident that was made worse by her fleeing, but an accident.

He wasn't perfect, though. There was a lot of anger at her actions. Enough blame to cover America, and a heap of resentment.

Despite that, he didn't want revenge. All he wanted was peace, and the ability to live his life a day at a time.

" So any particular reason you guys visited, or did you just miss my handsome face? " He awkwardly joked.

" The guys wanted to see you. "

" You told them. " He translated.

" No reason not to. " Gabe snuggled tighter to him. " Besides I want to see you in action. "

" No you don't. " Martha assured. " It's boring, and he gets all hyper. "

" Really? When's your next practice? " Gabe turned large brown eyes up at him.

" Tomorrow at two. " He gave in.

" You're so whipped. " Jason laughed.

" If you're done ribbing me, we should probably save the happy couple from Mrs. Evans. "

" I have a couple of jokes left. There's the S&M comparisons, the required cracks about your manhood, and the snide jokes regarding your likeness to animals. "

Troy stared blankly at the serious Jason. His friend had just discovered a new level of stupidity, and it would forever be named after him.

" Jason, do me a favor. Next time you have a joke, if you think it's funny, don't tell it. "

" Why? "

" You'll get more girls. " Troy said truthfully.

" Cool. "

Now if only he could figure out how to keep Sharpay far away from Gabe, life would be perfect.

44444

" Mom, no!! " Ryan argued. " We want to keep it simple!! "

" I'm keeping it to the bare essentials. "

Troy approached the family with caution.

Ryan was visibly stressed out. Immaculate hair was missing today's hat of choice, and his clothes were lacking a certain...flair.

" Three hundred people is not simple! "

" We have a lot of contacts to keep happy. If we snub them they'll be offended. " Mr. Evans lectured.

" May I make a suggestion? " Troy cut in.

Four seats of eyes focused on him. Three in welcome, and one with disgust. Just a normal Evans clan gathering.

" What's _he _doing here? " Sharpay sneered.

Gabriella shifted beside him, the slightest tension running through her body. She tightened a hand on his arm. The single warning of her frayed emotions darkening fast.

" _He_ is my best man. " Ryan sneered back.

" You had a suggestion, Troy? " Mrs. Evans chirped.

" Set up a special viewing for your contacts. Use one of the more comfortable rooms here at the club, and broadcast the wedding live. " Troy explained. " Have waiters serving appetizers and wine, or champagne. Basically, play it up like it's a huge favor. "

" It's stupid. " Sharpay responded.

" It's perfect. " Ryan relaxed slightly.

" We could have a candle lit atmosphere. Maybe some background music. " Mrs. Evans ran with it.

" Excellent idea. " Mr. Evans approved.

" They'll hate it. " Sharpay stubbornly held out.

" What about the clubs movie theatre? " Troy continued. " It has those great chairs, that alone would make your guests happy. "

" It would be easy to get it ready. " Mrs. Evans agreed.

" Not to mention the enourmous HD screen. " Ryan happily pulled his white fedora back on.

Troy winked at the tired Kelsi. The Playmaker was partially hidden behind the dining room piano. A coping defense if there ever was one.

The composer mouthed back a silent thank you.

" It's ridiculous. Daddy, you're not really going to listen to some Frankenstein monster, are you? " Sharpay pouted at her father.

BANG!! THUNK!!

A piano was not designed to make that noise. Muchless at the hands of the Playmaker.

" Sharpay!! " Ryan roared.

" Oh please, I'm only saying what you're thinking. Nobody could possibly want a self-mutilating freak involved with a wedding. "

Troy stiffened at the leer directed at him. He hated the crass words, but he hated the spark of self doubt more.

" Go to Fulton's office, and wait for me. " Mr. Evans ordered sharply. " Go!! "

" Well, that went smoothly. " Troy smiled weakly.

" I'll talk to her again. " Mr. Evans swore.

It wouldn't do any good. Troy knew that, Ryan knew that, and so did Mr. Evans.

They couldn't go on like that. It had to stop. The comments, the back stabbing, it just...

It just needed to end.

" Can I try? " Troy asked.

" I'm not sure that's a good idea. " Mr. Evans hesitated.

" It has to be done. " Troy separated from Gabe. " We've let this get out of control. "

" What's going on here? " Taylor inquired.

" I'll explain later. " Troy promised, heading for the office.

Much later.

44444

There were a lot of things he'd considered when he entered the office. A yelling match, getting scratched to death, another attempt at blackmail.

This wasn't one of them.

For just a brief moment, he'd seen her face. Unguarded, honest, and so rendered with guilt that it was staggering.

Just for an instant.

" What do you want? " Sharpay glared.

" We can't keep doing this. "

" What? Sawing off limbs? What's the matter, your knife getting dull? Want me to buy you another? "

He could see it now that he knew where to search. The flash of guilt, a slight shake in her strong voice, the tiny shimmer in her steady hand.

Troy didn't get it. If she was feeling like that then why the prank Senior year? Why did she attack him constantly?

" Or are you on another flesh burning kick? Did you run out of skin to scar? "

" I never blamed you. "

" Wh-what? "

" I don't blame you. It was an accident. "

He calmly gazed at the conflicted blond. The emotions were flickering so quickly he couldn't begin to identify them.

" What are you babbling about? "

" You're not making this easy. " Troy murmured, hopping onto Fulton's desk. " Look, as bad as you are, you aren't a killer. "

" Nothing happened that I didn't intend to. " Sharpay denied.

" So you were trying to kill me? " Troy curiously asked.

" I don't lose. Not to you, not to my brother, not to anyone. " Sharpay ripped into him. " You crossed a line Bolton, and you had to be stopped! "

" I defended myself! "

" And I care why? "

" We need to stop this. " Troy tried a different approach. " You can't let the guilt eat at you anymore, and I can't keep ignoring my reflection. "

" You think I feel guilty? For what? Your little fall? Leaving you to pick yourself up? Please, the only one to blame is you. " Sharpay laughed. " You wanted to swim with the big boys and you got hurt. "

" Shar..."

" Go back to the shallow end, freak, " Sharpay stormed off. " because next time there won't be a lifeguard to save you. "

Troy fell back on the desk with a scream of frustration.

" Women! "

He would never, ever, understand them. Nor did he want to.

They were just plain weird.

44444

" So? " Gabriella scooted closer to him on the bench overlooking the golf course.

" So? " He lightly bumped into her side.

" You want to tell me why Sharpay is trying to tear you apart? "

He flinched minutely at the unintentional jab.

As he'd gotten older, the high of being alive faded. Troy had started to feel self-conscious about his injuries.

It was little things in the beginning. The way tighter shirts laid on him. How his pants hung over his artificial leg. The swelling of his scars during the colder months.

Gradually he'd noticed the bigger stuff. The glances when he shouldn't have seen, or the not quite nice chuckles from the freshmen at East High.

Oh, Troy dealt, just like always. As required of him. Just chugging along, pretending it didn't hurt him.

" It's complicated. " He stiffly answered.

" Dumb it down. "

" We're having a small disagreement. "

' For ten years. '

" About? "

" The value of life. "

It was the truth, more or less.

He thought life was worth the cost of a leg. Sharpay didn't.

Semantics.

" Ah. "

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. That had sounded a little too smug for his comfort.

It meant Gabriella was playing detective again. She was collecting clues, putting them together, and she was getting closer to an answer.

" Well, whatever's going on, she was in a snit after your discussion. "

" This is new? "

" Okay, she was in a... a contemplative snit. " She corrected.

" Ah. " He teased.

" Don't make fun. " She poked him viciously in the ribs.

" Watch it, Montez. " He stuck his tongue out. " I remember your ticklish spots. "

" You wouldn't! "

" Oh, wouldn't I? "

He lunged at her, but hit the ground face first as she skillfully dodged.

" Don't you dare! "

Troy pushed himself to his feet, chasing her. He remained slow enough that he never quite caught her, his fingertips brushing at her back or arm once in a while.

Delighted laughter and giggling made it harder to remain on their feet. Stumbling at times, but content to be teenagers again.

At least for the moment.

44444

" When was the last time you talked to Sharpay? " Troy cornered Ryan. " Not argued, but talked. "

" Ten years ago. Why? "

" I think she needs you. "

Troy backed up as Ryan exploded into motion. The blond pacing wildly around the small dance studio.

" She tried to kill you, and you want me to play brother to her? Have you lost your mind? "

" She feels guilty, and it's destroying her, Ry. "

" Let it! " He thundered. " She went too far, and there is _no_ going back. "

" She doesn't need to. She just needs to be forgiven. Starting with you. "

" Why the hell can't you be selfish for once in your miserable life? Just stop trying to save everyone!!!"

" The night Gabriella broke up with me she said. ' If you act like someone you're not, then pretty soon that becomes who you are.' " Troy refused. " She was right, and I won't let myself fall into that trap. "

" It's not happening, Troy!! "

Troy frowned at his friends words. The performer had taken Sharpay's actions hard, too hard really.

At the time they weren't friends yet. Ryan was just coming out from his sisters shadow. The guy trying to find his own path.

So why had he been hit so hard?

" It was never about me, was it? " He whispered in shock. " It was about you. About how she treated you... No, about her abandoning you. "

" What? " Ryan froze. " No, of course not. Why would I care? "

" Because she's your twin. " Troy finally understood. " You were rarely apart until that summer. You did everything together. "

" I...."

" You did everything she ever asked of you. You gave her your loyalty. Your unwaivering support. You never gave your opinion, just accepted what she said, " Troy went on. " and she threw you away. "

" No, I... "

Troy smiled with a touch of sadness.

During such a dark time, Ryan and Kelsi's friendship had kept him sane. They visited him twice a day in the hospital, kept his secrets, and helped him heal emotionally.

He'd always wondered at Ryan's appearance in his life. The sudden loyalty. The support of a brother. Troy hadn't wanted to question it, though. The teacher had needed it far too much, and didn't want to rock the boat.

Well, he had his answers.

Ryan had been searching for a replacement. A surrogate twin to cling to. Someone that needed him as much as Sharpay had.

In the middle of a crisis, Troy had easily fit that role.

It was a bittersweet realization.

" Go play the hero, Ry. "

" Troy, I swear..."

He waved off the stricken twin. There was a little hurt that he'd been nothing more than a replacement, but the teacher in him understood the situation.

" We're okay, " He reassured his friend. " but she's not. So go. "

They may be okay, but his trust in Ryan would take time to repair. Especially if Sharpay was in the picture.

44444

" OW!! " Troy covered his head from the stack of music sheets. " Kelsi, stop!! "

" You bloody....stupid....moronic....fool. "

He ducked as the papers came down harder with each word.

" What the hell were you thinking? " She demanded, dropping the papers onto the dance studio piano. " Why would you have Ryan go after his twin? "

He straightened back up with an apologetic grin. The coach was aware of how protective his friend could be.

" You didn't see it, Kels. For just a second she dropped her mask. "

" And what? She seemed sweet and cuddly? So's a Siamese cat, but the minute your backs turned, they'll rip your furniture apart. "

" The guilt is eating her alive.... "

" Let it. She deserves every shred of guilt she feels. " Kelsi argued.

" ...and it's doing the same to Ryan. "

" W-what? "

Troy tiredly sat on the piano bench. The chaos of the day taking it's toll on his body.

" Ryan has known for awhile, and he's done nothing to help her. The guilt from that alone is tearing him apart. "

" I know. " She reluctantly admitted. " I knew, I just... "

" You weren't sure what to do. " He supplied. " You could get him to go to Sharpay, someone that you believed capable of killing, or you could let him suffer. "

" What if he decides he doesn't want me? " She whispered.

" He loves you. Enough to give up Julliard. "

" And Sharpay? If she tells him to get rid of me? "

" He'll push her into the pool. "

Kelsi slumped forward onto the side of the piano.

" Tell you what, if Ryan won't push her in, then I will. " He offered cheerfully. " I'll even wait until she's in that horrible sequined outfit of hers. "

" If it comes to that, I'll do it myself. " Kelsi smiled weakly. " I've let her walk over me long enough. "

" You sure? "

" Yeah. I just need to find some Irish courage. "

He laughed as she left with a nervous stride. It seemed the Playmaker was about to become the Point Guard.

" Good for her. "

44444


End file.
